<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potty Mouths by BrownandBlonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555456">Potty Mouths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde'>BrownandBlonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soriku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.</p><p>On Destiny Islands, Sora and Riku take advantage of their break between classes and meet eachother in the boys bathroom.</p><p>Kink: Watersports. School Uniforms. Exhibitionism. Interrupted Intimacy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potty Mouths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had missed so many years of school due to travelling worlds that they were essentially held back, as they were put in the grades that they disappeared from once they returned home. They were 18 and 19 year olds in classes of 15 to 16 year olds, and it was rather awkward. </p><p>Consequently, they were always together and didn't really talk to anyone else in their classes. That was enough of a bright side that Riku decided not to drop out and just put up with people assuming he was stupid.</p><p>Both he and Sora however, were too mature to really be there - even Sora. </p><p>Over their years of travelling to other worlds, they had gotten used to waking up when they wanted to, going to bed when they wanted to, not have a schedule, being able to go literally anywhere they wanted, whenever they wanted. They had fought in a war for crying out loud!</p><p>Being at school, they felt imprisoned. They were constantly infantilised, but the two teens had been partaking in very adult activities as of late despite, and even because, of that.</p><p>Currently they were on their thirty minute break and Riku had headed to the boys room. With all the chaos of the teens running around, relieved to have freedom even it was for such a pathetic amount of time, Riku didn't notice Sora following him.</p><p>There was nobody else at in the lavatory and Riku was already peeing at the urinal by the time Sora entered. </p><p>Sora got on his knees behind him and buried his face in his friends backside. Riku screamed and shuddered when he started getting rimmed out of nowhere. Riku couldn't turn around as he was still mid stream, so he could only lean against the wall with one hand and moan. "Sora, are you serious?", he grunted. "Here?"</p><p>Sora licked and pinched and bit at his cheeks. Rikus eyes rolled to the back of his head in ecstasy. </p><p>Suddenly, the pleasure stopped when more students entered the lavatory. Sora jumped up and walked away before the door had completely opened and he went into one of the stalls. Riku sighed.</p><p>Other guys started doing their business, started balling up wet tissues and chucking them on the ceiling and talking about girls and video games.</p><p>Riku pushed his pee out harder, wanting to get it over with. </p><p>He shook himself off, then joined Sora in the stall which he'd left unlocked. He locked it once he got inside, and Sora leaped on him. They immediately started making out. Then, none of the annoying students mattered. </p><p>Riku closed the lid of the toilet and sat down. Sora straddled him and they made out for a while, before Riku stood him up and spun the brunette around. </p><p>He pulled down Soras baby blue, plaid pants, the same that he and all the rest of the male students wore.</p><p>Riku spread Soras cheeks and admired his anus before licking it. He shoved his tongue as deeply into it as he could. </p><p>"Spread." Riku said quietly. </p><p>Sora held his back side open while Riku lubricated his erection with a lubricant he kept in his pocket. School was boring, so they snuck off and did this alot.</p><p>"Sit." he ordered. </p><p>Sora didn't look back at him, he only bit his lip and followed his command. They gasped as Sora sunk down on him, taking Rikus erection inside of him until their bodies were flush together. </p><p>Rikus eyes rolled to the back of his head and he punched the water tank behind him so hard it smashed. It started leaking all over the floor, but neither paid any attention to it. They didn't pay attention to the sudden silence from outside, nor the unfamiliar voices asking if whoever was inside the cubicle was okay.</p><p>Sora covered his mouth started jerking himself off. Riku took him by the hips and bounced him.</p><p>Eventually whoever was outside stopped caring and got back to their conversations.  Both the key blade bearers cried out but the voices were drowned out by the loud joking and conversations going on outside the stalls. </p><p>Sora balanced himself on Rikus large thighs and started to bounce himself. He put Rikus hand on his erection and Riku stroked it for him.</p><p>Riku picked Sora up by the hips and spun them over, bending Sora over the toilet.</p><p>Riku had strong knees and was able to just squat as he continued to take Sora, but Sora was on his knees, which got soaked on the flooded floor.</p><p>Soras hair got pulled, yanking his head out the way as Riku lifted the toilet seat. "Don't you dare, Riku!"</p><p>Riku attempted to give him a swirly, but Sora flushed the toilet just in time and the water was too low by the time his head was dunked in the bowl.</p><p>"Lick the seat."</p><p>"What? But that's-"</p><p>"You've had every vaccine in the world and every other world. You'll be fine."</p><p>Sora was angry, but Riku was making Sora feel so good that his lust and wanting to make Riku feel good in return, outweighed his hygiene standards and common sense. Sora squeezed his eyes shut a licked the seat. He cried out in pleasure as Riku thrust into him faster. He licked the seat again and moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the porcelain bowl. A stream of drool dangled from his tongue and clung to the seat as his eyes crossed and he had his release. The petite brunette let out a beautiful moan that Rikus ears just about caught over the chaos of noise, and it pushed him over the edge.</p><p>Riku grabbed some tissue and carefully pulled himself out. He caught the seed that dripped out after him and cleaned Sora up to the best of his ability. He admired his friends anus for a while, then decided to put his penis back inside of him, much to Soras quiet surprise. Riku decided to have sex with him until he was too soft to do so anymore. Sora looked over his shoulder at him, his tanned skin looking wonderful because of his afterglow, his eyes clouded with desire. He moaned as Riku rubbed his back while he fucked him. </p><p>The bell rang and and all the outsiders left. Suddenly, it went silent except for their heavy breaths. Riku finally pulled out and wiped them both down with tissues.</p><p>Sora stood himself up and had his post sex pee. Riku stood behind him and tilted Soras head up by his chin. He made out with him.</p><p>Riku then had his. Sora stood to his side and held his penis for him, aiming it to the toilet for him. They once again made out. When Riku had finished urinating, Sora gave Rikus shaft a few loving kisses and shook it for him before tucking it in his pants for him.</p><p>They left the stalls and went to the sink.</p><p>They washed their hands and faces. They used the hand soap to wash their mouths out, which tasted worse than the toilet had. Sora attempted to dry his knees at the hand dryer, which helped a bit but it was mostly pointless.</p><p>A teacher came in to check that students weren't bunking class in the bathroom. She gave them a stern look and ordered them to "Get to your classes immediately, or you'll be getting an hours detention!"</p><p>"Sorry ma'am" they both said.</p><p>Sora yanked Riku by his tie and used it as a lead, as if Riku were a dog, to lead him out the boys room.</p><p>~The End~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>